The Corporal's Daughter
by Zavier Dedallious
Summary: With the attack on Trost, Levi found a seven year old girl who was alone in a brutal world for weeks. Five years later, she wants to learn how to fight, but it just seems that Levi doesn't want to let her go just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Father Levi x Adopted Daughter

**I do not own any characters in Attack On Titan. I just thought this would be a cute little idea. I do not know any Japanese traditional greetings and "Sempai" rulings. Nor will I research this (because I am lazy as hell. Deal as Levi would say.) If you want me to write another chapter, let me know in the comments :)**

There was a little girl, rumor was... There was a little girl that had been found in the attack at Trost, and she had been lost for weeks. Finding nothing but dead bodies, and dead faces and blood had splattered her clothes, staining them. She cried out for days, and stayed in a building, but learned quickly that she couldn't yell or fidget or else the Giants would get her. She was alone and she thought she would always be alone. She found food when she could, and slept in a corner away from windows in a closet in the day constantly, than moved in the darkness when the Giants slept. This little girl was seven years old. Her long black hair had gone down to her knees. Her once beautiful dress turned to red rags.

-Daughters POV-

I woke up in a cold sweat, shivering in the cold air. I could actually see my breath, and yet all around me was these castle walls, and god were they clean. It had been five years since that event that changed my life... A hand whacked my arm lazily, or more or so half asleep.

"Oi, brat, go to bed." A deep voice commanded tiredly. I sighed, my father of course, didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night. Familiar black hair, strong body, and... To me he was tall yes, but I knew he was short compared to Eren and them.

"Sorry Levi." I murmured, and laid back down, trembling. I turned away from him, staring into the darkness. Soon enough, I felt him drape his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I told you to sleep. Not to think." He growled into my hair. I nodded, falling asleep to the pace of his breathing.

Light beams kept streaming into my eyelids, as I wearily opened my eyes and covered them with my hand. Levi was already gone, and yet, it seemed that he forgot his cape hanging on the dresser... That I found extremely odd. The only reason I slept with Levi was because they had no more rooms in the castle for anyone and Levi insisted I didn't sleep on the floor. Even though I was twelve and could probably take care of myself. Probably.

I lumbered over to the cape, as I put on a buttoned down white flannel shirt and a pair of black slacks with a pair of boots. Without second thought, I swung the cape around me and put it on. It was way too big on me, but I didn't care. I was sure to make sure the room was spotless, or else Levi would most definitely enjoy making me clean the room again with my toothbrush. Not that I have that toothbrush anymore.

Walking out to the mess hall, Eren and his friends were already having their breakfast, looking weary from an early start to the day.

"The guy just gets meaner every day I swear!" I heard Jean snap as he ate. I put down my food next to Eren and scooted over to him on the bench.

"Well it is Corporal Levi." I muttered as Eren jumped, not have noticed me join the group.

"That's pretty bad, coming from the daughter." Jean laughed, as Eren joined in as well. I ate with a bit of glower in my eyes.

"What are you doing, brat?" I heard the familiar voice behind me, and looked behind me to find my father, cape-less. I stood, gave him a salute as Levi returned it respectively. I took off the cape, and folded it lightly, and held it out to him.

"You forgot your cape this morning sir. I was just eating breakfast before I was going to give it to you." I explained in a formal tone. Jean and Eren raised an eye brow at Levi, wondering why his daughter was being treated like an every day soldier. Levi took the cape, unfolded it with a quick flick and inspected it thoroughly. No creases he could find, no stains, no rips or tears.

He than slung it around my shoulders and buttoned it again,

"It's in good hands Ensrahi. Keep it that way okay?" He asked lightly, before carrying on his way. I could see the gaze in his stone cold blue eyes lighten, and he smirked. Not smiled, just a small smirk. I sat down and exhaled like I just had finished a test of some sort, my shoulders slumping as if all tension on puppet strings had been released. Same went for Eren and Jean.

"Now isn't that a sight to see, you shouldn't be treated like a soldier Rahi." Eren snorted. A pet nickname Levi occasionally called me. Very rarely though. Eren only knew because he was out on a round with me and Levi. He let the name slip, nearly forgetting Eren was there was he was teaching me the formation for the next exhibition.

"He rescued me from Trost during clean up. Gave me a home. Lets me lodge with him in his neat-as-hell room. The least I can do is give him some respect." I explained through a mouth full of breakfast.

The rest of the day was fairly simple, I help Hanji most of the time. Bringing boxes into the tents near Bean, learning more about Titan anatomy and taking notes for her when she was experimenting... One of those moments happened to be now.

"Oh but he was just a little frustrated you see? I mean, if I were tied up like that. I would be too." Hanji exploded as usual as I nodded my head and scribbled like I was listening. Levi spent the first two years after he found me teaching me how to read and write. Than gave me to Hanji so that way I could do something useful around the HQ.

"But than I had to test to see of any of their organs would be vital to killing them! I sliced open his stomach!" She cried, remembering apparently the god awful sounds Bean made while doing so. I could care less. I just to learn where they came from. So that way I could put an end to all of this, and maybe Levi would be a little more relaxed. I was lost in thought before a book was suddenly collided with my head in a Hanji chop fashion. I winced, holding my head.

"Are you paying attention?!" She asked jokingly, winking as me as I pouted playfully.

"Yes Ma'am-" I began before a soldier came in, gasping for breath, but not before saluting.

"Squad Leader! We need to get to the front gate now! Titans have been spotted near HQ!" He reported, as Hanji looked to me.

"Stay here, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, if Levi found out you were battling, he'd kill me for sure." She ordered as she ran out. I could hear everyone scrambling around, doing something. This was normal for me, but something glinted in the back of my eyes. Behind me there was a extra 3D Maneuver.

-Levi's POV-

"Come on you little shit heads! Move!" I ordered, swinging myself onto my horse in the stables as new recruits scrambled around like it was their first Titan attack. Though most of them went through Trost, they sure as hell didn't act like it. I just hoped they didn't pansy out and cower. Riding out, the main gate opened, as I drew my swords, shifting them in my hands to position myself for an attack.

Sure enough, there were about seven Titans heading this way. Two of them Variants. One of them walking back and forth quickly, hugging itself tightly swaying. The other was jumping constantly from left to right, to back and forward irrationally. Yet seemed to have somewhat of coordination to inch forward enough to HQ.

Luckily the thing about this area is that there were plenty of high enough trees to keep us away from the 4 meter ones at least. Most of them there threes. But there was a five.

No more words needed to be said as they drew near. Letting lose one of my hooks, I flung into one of the trees and rounded to hit the nape of a nearby Titan. Gaining momentum from swinging around the Titan, I launched myself at another, it continued like this... As always.

But soon I was in the middle of moving from a tree and the jumping Variant came out of nowhere. It's gaping mouth looking to swallow me whole. I looked to my right and there was the other Variant running to me as well.

"Shit!" I swore and was suddenly pulled downward at the last second. The jumping Variant missed me by mere inches as it collided with the other Variant, taking a bite out of its neck and killing a possible problematic Titan for us. I hung there between two trees, watching in a glower as the rest of the squadron took care of the rest. Suddenly I was aware of someone holding onto my boots and pulling me down. The hooks in the trees slipped out and with a yelp we fell to the ground.

"Ohhhhh, ow-ow-ow that was my head..." A familiar voice whimpered, as a cloaked fighter sat up next to me and the hood fell back to reveal long raven hair. And she turned around to look at me with concerned blue eyes. She had a long gash on the back of her, and bruising on her arms. It seemed as if a Titan nearly tried to swallow her. It took me a minute to process what just happened.

"Ensrahi! What the fuck are you doing out here with the Titans so close?!" I snarled as Ensrahi winced, and shrunk. Titan blood was evaporating off of her, as her swords were soaked with it. But she did have a near full tank, and had her three extra blades still with her. God this pissed me off so much, is it too much to ask for a little obedience from my own daughter?!

I stood up promptly, and dusted myself off. I helped Rahi up as well as she didn't meet my eyes in a guilt-full sulk. I pulled her chin up to me, examining her face. There was actual blood trickling down above her eye, no doubt from landing on the ground.

"Come on. Let's patch you up." I growled dragging her by the wrist as I whistled for my horse.

-Ensrahi's POV-

All I really remember from my first fight with Titans was killing one on the ground like I saw Levi do constantly, looking up and seeing him stuck between two Variants. I had sprung upwards, grabbing his ankles, and swung downwards with help of the gas tank so that way we were barely out of the way of the jumping Titan. Than falling... Than him finding out I was fighting. Which absolutely terrified me to no ends, his blue eyes were furious, as his body language clearly said 'get the fuck out my sight', which I've heard before. Wasn't fun for me because I ended up sleeping outside the room.

We were both in the infirmary as Levi was stitching up the cut above my eye, I didn't feel anything because he had heated up the needle before stabbing me with it.

"What were you thinking Ensrahi?" He scolded.

"I'm tired of sitting around Levi... I want to help." I murmured as I flinched as the needle stabbed me a little harder. Levi didn't even look at me, and concentrated on the stitching work. He was wearing gloves, and I had taken off his cape to avoid getting blood stains. Though I couldn't say much about the white flannel shirt...

"You can help by staying in the castle where I don't have to worry about you." Levi growled, and bit off the rest of the wire. He began to inspect the rest of me, and unbuttoned my shirt to look at my back. I hadn't even realized there was a gash on my back, which meant his cape had a tear in it, which I would most likely have to sow back together later. He forced me to lay on my stomach while he drew out more wire, and began to heat up the needle again and didn't give me a single warning as he poured alcohol down my back. I arched and nearly screamed out in pain. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder pushing me down as I gasped, regaining my senses.

"Sorry... Had to make sure it wouldn't get infected." He apologized in a softer tone. Than began to stitch the wound closed. I began to relax besides the poking of the needle.

"I'm sorry for going out without training... Dad..." I murmured looking at him. Levi looked back at me with now worried eyes, and sighed.

"I'm just glad you're okay Rahi..." He murmured, no longer any coldness in his voice.

"Just remember to fix my cape and get the stains out of it later okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Father Levi x Daughter Reader

Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys wanted another chapter XD I hope I can continue this for as long as I can. As always, I do not own any of the characters in Attack On Titan. This was just a fun little idea. Enjoy!**

'_D-don't hurt me!' A little girl cried, as the closet door was ripped open. Sunlight poured in through the doorframe as a tall man glowered at her with piercing blue eyes._

_'What are you doing in here punk?' He had asked gruffly and picked her up like a cat. She was surprisingly lighter than what he expected and could see that underneath her once beautiful tattered dress her ribs were exposed. There was a dead look in her eyes yet as she struggled and what she thought as fighting to survive._

_'No one is coming back! They're all dead!' She had screamed, squirming to be put down. The man wasn't phased by this one bit, but almost instantly his heart went out to the little girl. She was slung over his shoulder as she pounded her tiny weak fists into his back._

_'Hey kid! Knock it off if you wanna live!' He had snarled as the girl finally calmed down._

-Levi's POV-

I nearly kicked away the mop that had swept by my feet, only to see Ensrahi mopping up water that had spilled from the bucket.

"What are you doing you little punk?" I asked coldly as she gestured to what was in my hand. She had taken off my hand from the well pump for me as it had begun to pour over in the cleaning bucket.

"You'd probably tell me to clean it anyways." Ensrahi shrugged and continued to mop. Inside of course, I would feel proud of her for cleaning without me guiding her properly, but at the same time I felt like shit for causing a mess. I didn't understand why I decided to suddenly remember the time I found Ensrahi. I saw her wince and stand up, stretching her back as it stiffly cracked.

"Alright brat, you're back to bed." I growled as I swept her off her feet and slung her on my shoulder and she just laid there limp, even propping her elbow on my back in boredom. She was a small twelve year old, and still made me wonder how she managed to defeat two titans on her own a couple days ago. But, nonetheless, it made me slightly more prideful to know my own daughter won't out grow me anytime soon. Walking down the halls gathered stared, but none were surprised as they've seen me do this many of times before when as a little girl she would explore without my permission.

By the time we had made it back to my room, Ensrahi was asleep, and leaning her head against mine for a support. I slowly opened the door and put Rahi on the bed, she soon curled into the sheets, grasping onto nothing, but most likely subconsciously reaching for me. I looked at the sun.

'Well... I have a couple hours before the next round. I guess a nap couldn't hurt.' I thought, tempted to lay down. But, there was paperwork to be done. So I poured myself a cup of tea, gathered my work and sat down at the desk where I would most likely spend the rest of the day at. Of course, I kept a silent eye on Rahi. Upon shifting through most of my papers, the sun constantly going down further the more I checked on the time, I found an order letter from Commander Erwin. The letter was addressed to Ensrahi.

'_Miss Ackerman,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you, that you are eligible and of age to be enlisted into the military. We respect the drive and passion you wish to display just like your father fights. However, there is no guarantee that you will make it past your first three years unscathed like the rest of the surviving Trost recruits. We tell all of our incoming enlisted this same warning._

_It has also come to my attention that you already have the physical and mental strength of a normal recruit, so I don't see the reason as to why you should go through boot camp considering you already know the knowledge of more than your average recruit. This also includes your vast knowledge of the Survey Corps and the ability to use the 3D gear like anyone else. _

_Also, Rahi, I don't think your father would appreciate you going out into the field. We both know that he would rather you be in the library reading your days without worry, so that way he wouldn't have to worry either. If it comes down to that, it is ultimately your fathers decision to let you join the Survey Corps._

_Commander Erwin Smith"_

That God damn son of a bitch. I was tempted to crumple the letter, but there was more of a side worry rather than anger. So instead, I folded the letter and stuck it at the bottom of my work pile. Rahi stirred, sitting up with messy hair and a sleepy look on her eyes. She looked around the room aimlessly as I threw a paper airplane from a messed up document from my desk. Rahi looked back to me confused. Twilight was the time of day now.

"Wha..." She murmured as I got up and bopped her on the head with book I was currently reading. Rahi yipped, clutching her head, and complained despise me bending down to look at her with a glare.

"Brat, are you hungry?" I asked gruffly. Rahi was about to answer, before her stomach growled loudly.

"Alright. Get dressed. We leave in five."

-Ensrahi's POV-

I ran. Oh god I ran. I sprinted as fast as my little legs could carry me, running from Levi was hard. Especially when you accidentally let him see a letter from the commander about me joining the Survey Corps. Eventually Levi caught up as he swung from above and caught me with his 3D gear and landed at the door in front of the mess hall. Hanji was beaming at us and I could hear from across the open door whispers and laughter.

"Now will you explain to me you little shit, why you weren't going to tell me? Even though it was my decision to make?" Levi snarled, his blue eyes fierce as he held me up like a cat. This brought back memories. But I had an angry Corporal on my hands. Well more like... He was in my face.

"...I don't wanna be cooped up inside all the time?" It came out as more of a question rather than a remark. Levi made a grunting sound of disapproval and he tossed me in. I managed to roll a couple times and land on my feet. Damn I forgot how strong he could be sometimes. He glared at me and walked off to his normal table and I sighed in relief. Well I was sleeping outside tonight.

Eventually I sat down with Eren, Jean and Armin. Mikasa was no where to be found surprisingly, and I took a glance around to find her talking with Levi, a face dawned on her similar to Levi's. A dark mean glower.

"So you need a place to bunk again?" Eren asked softly, as to not draw attention.

"Looks that way..." I murmured, looking outside. Rain was pouring heavily.

"I hope you have a closet. Or a strong grip." Armin suggested, as Eren looked at his friend curiously.

"Why would that be?" He asked, taking a mouthful of bread.

"Well. Look at Ensrahi." Armin mentioned. I blinked out of focus, and looked to the two. Was my face that shaken? It seemed there would be a lightning storm tonight. I didn't have Levi's cape to protect me this time around...

"Well if it isn't my favorite student!" Hanji came out of no where and gave me a hug. My back flared in pain, and I winced.

"Um... Hanji, I respect your desire to love me, but my back still hurts." I murmured, as she got off of me.

"Whoops! Sorry shorty!" She teased, another nickname that both me and my father shared.

-Levi's POV- Later that night...

I stared at the ceiling of my room, laying face up in bed. Ensrahi had yet to return from dinner, and no doubt from me tossing her into the mess hall out of frustration, she would probably think I didn't want her in the room right now. At least the brat had some common sense in her. I didn't want to see her, nor did I want to talk to her. Plus the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon... Lightning flashed loudly as thunder soon followed. It lit up the room.

'_What are you so afraid of?' I had suggested and managed to open the closet in my room. Ensrahi was crying and covering her ears. Lightning flashed, and she whimpered, clutching her ears tightly. _

She was eight at the time, it had only been a year since I've known her and pulled her out of that god awful closet. I never understood why she was so afraid of lightning. Looking over at the dresser, I saw my sown up cloak hanging on the knob of one of those drawers. Getting up was such a pain, as I dragged my feet to the cloak. It was still well kept despite the obvious sowing replacement that needed to be done properly... But why wasn't it with Ensrahi for safe keeping? Especially in this storm?

Lighting a candle, I picked up the stand and the cloak as I exited my room. With one side of the hall just windows, every time lightning stuck hall it was like I saw a Titan every flash it made. Lightning flashed a lot. Of course this made my pace quicken, looking around HQ.

Opening up the recruit's dorms, I poked Eren as he woke up with a start and hit the top of his bunk.

"Uh-up-meh-L-Levi!" Eren stuttered as I quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up twerp. I just want to know where Rahi is." I whispered, shining the candle near our faces.

"I haven't seen her... She left here to go back to you. But than she mentioned something about the closest broom closet. Taught her well have you?" Eren teased as I cursed. Bolting out of the room, lightning flashed and I heard a loud yelp... In a nearby broom closet.

Opening the door gently, I peered into the darkness to see Ensrahi in the far back corner, covered and guarded by many brooms and mops. She was crying again... God damnit she was crying again. Lightning flashed as it illuminated my figure and caused Ensrahi to clutch her ears in fear.

'_What are you so afraid of?'_

"Rahi... It's okay to come out." I whispered, as she looked up with me with a dead look in her eyes. It wasn't that she was afraid...

'_Thunder sounds like the Titans when they devoured my parents... I don't want them to eat me too...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Father Levi x Daughter Reader

Chapter 3

**As always I do not own any of the characters from Attack on Titan. Warning: this chapter contains a little bit of gore. If that isn't exactly your cup of tea, I'm sorry. XD**

_'Put her down!' The little girl cried, pounding on the feet of the giant. She could hear screams all around her as people were being slaughtered. There was a sudden snap that sounded like thunder as blood was poured on her. The little girl looked up in horror to see her mother's body slurped into the monster. The Titan quickly finished its meal as it looked down to the little girl who had bothered it before. It's eyes screamed:_

_'You're next.'_

-Ensrahi's POV-

"Rahi... It's okay to come out." A soft voice whispered in the darkness. I looked up as lightning flashed and Levi's silhouette was lit in the darkness. He came in, removing the mops and brooms around me. Lightning flashed as thunder rolled and my memories drifted to when my parents were killed. I flinched and tried to sink back more into the closet, but my back met the wall at my gash was hit hard. It caused me to gasp and lean forward in pain as Levi was quickly around me.

"Come on, let's go back to my room." Levi suggested. I nodded, and Levi helped me stand. His cape was draped around me again. I put on the hood, as a pair of hands covered my ears. Every time on the way back to Levi's room, lightning flashed but I couldn't hear the thunder. This helped slightly, but every time it flashed I would jump. Always temped to go back to the broom closet.

Levi shut the door, and I just dove underneath the covers, trembling. I would guess this would be the time that Levi realized I was still a kid. I could feel the covers shifting around me as Levi soon was visible.

"Everything's going to be okay. There aren't any Titans around." Levi tried to reassure me.

Eventually the storm passed, as sunlight beams went through the window. Levi looked wearily up to see the sunlight and I brought my head just barely out of the covers.

"Is it over?" I asked. Levi ruffled my hair.

"Yes brat. It's over, now I'm going to take a nap. You pick up after my cleaning duties. And since the storm, I imagine everything is quite messy." Levi grumbled turning in the covers and went to bed. Since he stayed up with me all night.. I would imagine so. Thus, I went to go do my cleaning duties.

Wiping sweat from my forehead, I stood up, stretching my back. The courtyard was a mess, and mud was everywhere, along with tree branches and some of the holsters from what held the Titans. I had a pile going on behind me, and was in the process of scrubbing the court yard clean. Levi had given me the court yard as my part of cleaning about three years ago. No doubt that I wasn't the only one cleaning this day. From what I heard, Eren had to turn into a Titan so that way he could get the fallen tree off of HQ, and than help repair the hole. I tried to keep up cleaning as best as I could, but after this storm, it made my bucket muddier faster than normal. I had to refill it over three times already. But I also had about three fourths of the way done. About one more corner left.

"Back at it again?" A tall blonde man laid a hand on my shoulder behind me as I looked up to him. Than turned around, prepared to give a salute before he stopped me.

"C-Commander Erwin!" I stuttered, unused to not saluting him. Erwin smiled at me, ruffling my hair too. I noticed he had dark circles around his eyes.

"How is the Corps these days?" I asked, putting the hand brush in the muddy bucket.

"Not too bad. Though those Titans got out during the storm. Bean especially is causing a ruckus around HQ." Erwin sighed, I could just imagine how much grief and bills that must've given him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, rolling down the sleeves of my white flannel shirt. Surprisingly, my pants weren't soiled, nor was my shirt. It was just my boots, which were covered in mud.

"Hanji is dead set on capturing Bean again. And we both know how she gets." Erwin grumbled. I understood from both Hanji's and Erwin's point of views. One wanted to research to get more ways to kill, the other could easily kill to prevent the danger of a Titan (a five meter tall one at that) eating someone.

"Could I come help?" I asked as Erwin nodded.

"I don't see why not, just be careful about your back. I heard you nearly got eaten in the last attack on HQ." Erwin warned, gesturing me to follow.

-Levi's POV-

There was a loud bang outside that woke me with a start. Than a roar. My first reaction was to get myself on my feet and grab the two swords from my 3D gear, panting in a slight panic making sure that the room was clear. But I didn't not like the sound of that, it sounded as though the brat... Which brat... Eh they're all the same. Either or, it sounded as though the brat turned into a Titan. This was enough motivation for me to get in my uniform and my gear.

Running outside into a partially clean courtyard, I could see a bucket and a hand brush left alone in a corner, and Rahi no where in site. Than another roar could be heard from one of more smaller portions of HQ and I shot one my hooks. I began to soar to where the roaring was loudest.

"Careful! Don't hurt him!" I could hear four eyes bellow as cadets were trying to surround Bean nearby behind the cleaning shed... No not Bean. A new Titan. It was a variant that crawled on all fours. It was pinned down by its hands, but even still because of its thrashing, it would be most likely its bonds would be broken soon. Erwin was helping some cadets get out of the area, those who didn't have 3D gear were evacuated out of the area to avoid being eaten. I landed next to Erwin, right in front of the roaring Titan. Damn these things were disgusting.

"Your daughter's quite the capable fighter." Erwin suddenly mentioned. I glared at him.

"What the fuck did you do?" I snarled, and looked among the cadets. Sure enough, there was Rahi in the front holding one of the bonds, working together with Mikasa and Eren to hold the Titan down while it flailed about against the black leather straps. Rahi had 3D gear on too, along with my cape, but she wasn't in the normal uniform. She wore her normal clothes and there was mud on her boots. She had been cleaning the courtyard earlier. Hanji pulled out a huge syringe as she stabbed it into the neck of the variant and drained its contents.

It roared in pain. The Titan flailed about and lunged forward. All of this seemed to be in slow motion.

Rahi slipped. The bond went forward right to the mouth as Mikasa tried to reach for her, but the variant swallowed her whole first. There was fear in her eyes. I could see it as I tried to run as fast as I could. Hanji tried to keep the variant alive as she finished draining the contents. The variant roared before it fell slack. Knocked out.

"RAHI!" I yelled, trying to open the mouth of the Titan. Mikasa was trying to help me too, as Hanji slides down from the neck, and pulled me back.

"Hold on Levi!" She yelled as I struggled against her grip.

"She won't be devoured. We just have to cut her out of the stomach." She tried to explain, and I tried to reach her. Rahi was afraid, she couldn't last in there... I knew she wouldn't.. I turned to Hanji.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! You put her on the front lines and didn't expect her to get swallowed?! Now for all I know she may be dead now!" I snarled, getting in her face, anger in my eyes. I looked to the Variant that was unconscious.

"Get her out. Now." I ordered, at first no one moved, but I glared at Mikasa.

"Now!"

-Ensrahi's POV-

The last light I ever saw was that Levi was trying to help me. Than the teeth closed over me, and the tongue slides me back to the throat. I could hear Levi calling my name and the slimy tongue slid me down the throat as I was swallowed. I screamed as I dropped into the stomach.

There was a lot of blood. I coughed it out like coughing up water. Just standing there, I heard the deep breathing of the Titan, and the heart beat. It set me on edge. It was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. Something hit me from behind causing me to jump and I turned around, drawing my sword to swing at it. To my horror, it was a dead body of a cadet. I could see the cape. I unhinged it, and yes it was wet and slimy (I could see why Levi called these things disgusting.) but I slung it around myself to bring it back to who ever family was waiting for him to come home. I'd find the name sown in on the tag later.

I shifted my feet around, the stomach had lumps, disembodied heads and body parts. No doubt I wasn't the only cadet who got swallowed by the Titan. Feeling around with my feet, I eventually came to the end of the stomach, as I felt the wet walls with my hands. I could hear Levi yelling at Hanji, which meant I could probably cut myself out. I gulped in the rancid air and put on both hoods.

Taking one of my swords, I stabbed outward to get a gust of hot air. Because I was soaked with blood, it didn't sear me at first. But I gathered I didn't have much time as my hand was burning. I forced the sword downwards with a grunt and cut a gash big enough for me to get through. The blood began to pour out through the gash as it swept me faster and I was forced out into the sunlight at Levi's feet. Coughing out the blood, I looked up, covering my eyes from the sun. Levi looked at me with shock, before he pulled me up by the hood and glared at me for several seconds.

"You fucking idiot! Why would you go on the front?!" He yelled at me. I didn't even answer. I just swung forward and hugged him with my blood soaked body.

"I'm sorry..." I began to cry, as he hugged me back tightly.

"Don't scare me like that again brat... Okay?" He whispered, his strong arms squeezing me as if he had lost me for years. He finally pulled me away at arms length and noticed I was wearing two cloaks. He unhinged the bloody one and looked at it.

"Westin Alrad." He stated, looking at the tag.

"You and me will be going to give this back to the family soon." Levi looked at me with softer eyes, as I nodded, and sniffled, rubbing the tears out of my eyes.

"Now go take a damn shower. You're soaked in blood." Levi than looked at his uniform. Covered in blood from her.

"And wash our clothes later." He sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Father Levi x Daughter Reader

Chapter 4

**Sorry about last chapter being a little disturbing. I promise this chapter will be so much nicer XD well that is if any Titans don't show up along the way. But we all know Ensrahi's luck! As always, I do not own any characters in Attack on Titan. But I thought this would be a cute idea.**

'_We're going beyond the wall okay?' The man asked as the little girl shook her head._

_'They'll eat me Mister.' The girl whimpered, as the man hit her on the head. She whimpered at that, clutching her head as it throbbed lightly._

_'We're going past the wall. You'll be riding with me.' The man ordered as the little girl nodded her head. The man than picked her up and put her on the horse's saddle. The horse nickered and shook its head, accepting its new small rider._

_'Don't let me fall okay Mister?' The little girl asked as the man swung onto landing behind her._

_'I promise I won't let you fall.'_

-Ensrahi's POV-

Levi made sure to scrub my hair really well. Running it underneath the well pump, the water froze my head it seemed, but I could see all of the blood running into a bucket underneath. I could've swore I had gotten it all out earlier, but he apparently ran his hand through my hair, grumbled something about being decently clean, and dragged me over to the well pump. When blood finally stopped mixing with the water, he had Eren stop pumping and let me stand up properly again.

"There. Now dry yourself and come meet me in my office when you're done." Levi grumbled and walked off, wiping his bloody hands off on Eren who also grumbled about the process of getting blood out of the uniform. Eren handed me a towel as I began to shake my hair in it, trying to get all the water out. It felt good to be clean finally, Levi Clean always felt good, especially as a little kid when I had lived in dirt and filth for so long.

I ran my fingers through my hair, as water was squeezed out of it. Nimble fingers suddenly grasped my fingers and I yelped as Petra came out from behind me, running her own fingers through my hair.

"Come now, I'm not going to do any thing too flashy. Okay?" She smiled at me as I sighed. Her fingers ran through my hair, braiding it quickly. She tied it off with a leather string. Since my hair was so long, the braid came down to the small of my back. Levi never had time to cut my hair anymore and I had yet to find someone who could help me.

"Go find Levi." She smiled, pushing me off to his office.

-Levi's POV-

A knock came from the door, as I looked up to see Rahi walk through the door. Her hair was braided, and clean, it gleamed healthily. It was nice to know I was doing my job somewhat right... And I still had to cut her hair. Or teach her how to eventually. One of the two. She came in and shut the door, looking around at all the trinkets and awards I had on the walls. One of them however, she stopped at and stared intently.

I got up from my desk to see what she was looking at. In the frame was the first picture she drew me when she came to HQ.

"You kept this?" Rahi asked, as I nodded.

"Of course I did." I huffed, and went over to my desk, opening one of the doors. I took a deep breath and pulled out a uniform that was Rahi's size. I tossed it at her as she caught it barely. It was obvious that she was surprised by the fact that I even tossed her one of the Survey Corps Uniform. There was even her own cape in there... I can finally have mine back.

"Get changed. We're leaving for the wall soon." I ordered. She nodded, and went outside the office. It was a few moments before she returned. She wore a black button down flannel shirt underneath, tucked into the pants. Plus she had a white scarf tied, the knot to the side. With the cape on, and the scarf above it, she reminded me too much of Mikasa... But at the same time, she was her own person. The uniform suited her well. Too well.

"Did Erwin get this made for me?" She asked, as I sighed in acceptance.

"Come on. We have to go back to the Trost District to get to Wall Sina." I grumbled, dragging her out of the office and walking briskly to the storage room.

"W-why through Trost?" Rahi asked nervously. I opened the door and went to the right to the 3D gear. She needed a set too, instead of always borrowing a spare laying around.

"Quickest way to get to Sina. Westin's family lives in the Ehrmich District. For fear of the Wall Maria being breached again." I explained holding a set out to her. She hooked it up and I grabbed a couple of full gas tanks. Just in case. She held some for me as I grabbed my gear as well. Just finished fixing the shifty axel in the main hub yesterday. It's like floating on clouds... Dismiss that I said that.

At the stables, I whistled for my horse as he came galloping down and stopped in front of me. He nuzzled his face into me lovingly, and I patted his muzzle. Rahi hooked the gas tanks in slots specifically made for that, I happened to be the only one that had a custom made saddle for the horse. Gift from the King, for service against Eren's first transformation.

"Am I riding with you, or getting my own horse?" Rahi asked, and I gestured for her to get her own horse. She whistled as a pure black stallion came galloping to her side. Rahi easily swung on with a single leg. It made me wonder just how much had she had been riding with Hanji for Eren's experiments.

The gate opened when Rahi and I reached the guarding walls. We rode out into the forest surrounding the HQ, before finally reaching the plains where little villages and Titans roamed. Wall Maria was in the distance as Wall Rose could be seen not to far from where we were. Trost's gate was finally built again after Eren closed it. It was about time, I had no idea what the Wall Soldiers were slacking off for. Those obvious soldiers were slightly better than the police, but I still found them incompetent when it came to defending humanity.

There wasn't any really to explain for this leg of the journey, it was uneventful and the plains were eerily quiet as we reached the Trost District. As soon as the gates opened, Rahi's face seemed to drain of all color. Reaching in my saddle bag for my current book, I eventually trotted over to her and whacked her on the head. It wasn't hard, but it brought her back from what ever memory she was reliving as we rode through town. Rahi blinked in surprise and looked at me. Than looked up at the sky. It was sunset already.

"We'd better find a place to stay." She suggested. I couldn't disagree more. Eventually, we found a tavern that wasn't too far off the beaten track.

"Will it be the lovers suite for you two?" The owner teased, I swore there were anger bubbles around me, as my eye brow twitched.

"That's my daughter you fucker." I growled as Rahi blushed, embarrassed. The owner raised her eye brows in surprise.

"Oh that's a new one. Room for two?"

"Just a room for one will do." I growled, frustrated as I eventually got to pay after the owner couldn't stop teasing us. This is why I enjoyed camping outside on roofs instead. Tavern owners think they could charm their way into soldiers hearts and milk them for all they got. I can't count how many times Erwin got suckered for a pretty tavern daughter. Pervert.

Opening the room, it was a simple bed, desk and candle. Bathroom was down the hall, same with the washroom. Taverns were disgusting. Rahi seemed to read my mind as she cautiously picked up the sheets with disgust.

"Um... Can we sleep on the roof? I might find that a little more comfortable than sleeping on God knows what in these sheets." Rahi explained with the same cleaners eye I had. Ah, I had taught her so well.

"Sure. As long as you have a blanket in your bag."

"Two actually. Both clean." Rahi proudly smiled, opening the tavern window.

-Ensrahi's POV-

Night had fallen by the time Levi and me were situated on the roof. The tiles were dusted with grime and dirt, I could also see light blood splatters from a time long ago. We were wrapped in our blankets sitting up on the roof, our 3D gear hooks shot into the tiles that way we wouldn't slip off in the middle of the night.

"It's hard to believe it's been five years since returning here." I murmured, as Levi looked at me suddenly,

"Are you okay with even being here?" He asked cautiously, bumping into me with his shoulder causing me to lean the opposite way. I bumped him back.

"I don't know. Most of my memories are snippets now from back then." I sighed, staring up at the stars in the night sky. The moonlight illuminated the Trost District in a comfortable white light as the stars twinkled like I've seen in so many Titans eyes. It made me wonder, where exactly did Titans come from? Why did they eat humans only?

"That's better than when I found you. I remember you not being able to sleep for weeks on end because you were so used to sleeping during the day hiding." Levi recalled. Suddenly my memories shifted and replayed before my eyes:

_"Go to bed brat." Levi had demanded as I sat on the stone windowsill, knees tucked into my chest, arms curled into a fetal position. _

_"I can't." I had murmured in my tiny seven year old voice, I was wearing a fresh shirt, Levi's shirt actually, which was five sizes bigger on me, so it looked like a giant dress. _

_"What now?" He asked roughly sitting across me._

_"I'm used to moving at night, and sleeping during the day." I explained. Levi nodded his head, before picking me up by nooks of my arms and put me in bed. Surprisingly, he had his arms protectively around me. It had been the first time in months I had felt safer than ever. Levi cuddled into my long raven hair, and I had actually fallen asleep that night. My head buried into his chest._

"Rahi." Levi snapped his fingers in front of my face, as I blinked again and looked at him. He had a look of slight concern, annoyance and gentleness. It was odd, seeing him soften for me once and a while... Which is like... Every three weeks. But lately, it seemed as if he couldn't get enough of me. It almost seemed... Clingy.

"You okay Levi?" I asked, as he huffed.

"I'm just fine." He growled, looking away from me.

"You don't want me joining the Survey Corps do you?" I finally asked, as he sighed in defeat, which was another rare thing.

"I've only had you for five years..." He began, as Levi looked at me with sad eyes. They were the saddest I've ever seen them.

"But you're the only person I can protect with out you dying in vain. I can bury you when you're old. I can take you to school. Teach you things. Watch you turn into a scholar rather than a warrior. Over the years, I find myself wanting to give you guidance, and teach you to finally live a life not held down by these Titans. I... I want to be there for you. I want to be there for many things because I know I won't allow myself to be swallowed... Not while I fight for the fight of others that have died on my behalf. I want to see you live Ensrahi Ackerman. I want to see you live something other than the life I had." He explained solemnly. It sounded more fatherish than ever. I smiled.

"Should I start calling you Dad from now on?" I teased as I actually saw a tint of red in his cheeks.

"Fuck no." He retorted, looking away in a huff.

"Love you too... Dad." I sighed, leaning on him. I felt Levi nuzzle into my hair before falling asleep. Eventually, I drifted off as well. But not before I pulled out a small leather note book and noted the positions of the stars tonight with out bothering Levi.


	5. Chapter 5

Father Levi x Daughter Character

Chapter 5:

**I realize now, this isn't a reader story because there's no way you can insert yourself in this anymore, and I'm really sorry about that mis-title. I'm finding a little trouble keeping Levi his normal badass self when he's just so lovable around Ensrahi you know? So hopefully this chapter will redeem that part of him. If not, than writing this chapter, I will admit, made my heart go out to Levi. As always, I do not own any characters in Attack on Titan, and I thought this would be a cute idea. **

**'**_Why is the outside world so scary?' The little girl asked as the man groaned softly in annoyance. This was most likely the thirtieth question she had asked in the past two hours._

_'Because Titans roam the plains beyond Wall Rose since Wall Maria was breached.' The man explained._

_'Than how do you stay so strong mister?' The little girl asked, fiddling with his cape and the horses mane as the Survey Corps were riding to a large castle to set up HQ. The little girl knew about the closing of Trost, and that there was a boy who could transform into one of the Titans too._

_'...I fight for all of my fallen friends. And I fight for kids like you who suffer because of the bastards.' The man admitted, as the little girl looked up at the man. His blue eyes were cold, and sad._

_'If I promise that I won't die as long as you protect me, will you be stronger?' The little girl asked. This took the man by surprise. He than told the little girl to hold onto the reins and follow the yellow haired man in front of them. The little girl was doing as she was told, before two pale hands came before her neck, and put a silver chain with a blue and white dog tag around her small neck. When the clasp was secure, the necklace dangled all the way to her lap because she was so tiny._

_'I will. So don't die okay?' The man asked, taking the reins back. The little girl inspected the necklace. It said 'Levi Ackerman' on the back._

_'L-leeeee-vi?' The girl tried to pronounce it, as Levi sighed, letting his head hang and softly hit the back of the little girls head._

_'Don't wear it out okay, brat?' _

-Ensrahi's POV-

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." A soft female voice whispered, as I groggily opened my eyes. Only to be met with a fist in my gut. I gasped, falling forward... That definitely woke me up. I couldn't move, as I realized I was tied to chair. It was dark here, and there was barely any light keeping the room illuminated. I looked up to see a woman with long blonde curly hair and barely any clothes on glaring at me, and cupped my cheek roughly. She looked at me, as if inspecting me for some sign of someone.

"You look nothing like him." She growled, and pushed me away, walking back into the room.

"You're just a pretty little face, having a hardened criminal wrapped around your pretty little finger. You're nothing more than a tool to him, a bargaining chip. Because one day, I guarantee you that he will leave you behind, and you'll be all alone. Levi doesn't like bonds, he doesn't like people. In general." She explained with a lot of venom in her words. I realized now, there were three strong men here. Each more intimidating than the last. Than she came back, I realized that she had my cape and scarf neatly folded on a nearby table... With a lot of scary looking tools. I gulped. What exactly had I gotten myself into this time? She than unbuttoned the first couple notches of my shirt, and pulled out Levi's necklace.

"How did you get this than, pretty thing?" She asked sweetly. I actually head butted her at that point so she could get her awful fingers off of my promise. She recoiled as I heard some of her goons yell,

"Lady Marrien!" Than I instantly knew where I was. Levi mentioned once that he used to be a leader of rebels in underground facilities, one of his rival gangs happened to be a group called the "Marrien Feathers" who would take his people and torture them for information on him. Marrien was the leader, who it seemed, had a crush on Levi... Jealous bitch.

One of goons came out to face me, and hit me really hard in my chest, causing me to fall back on the chair. I heard a couple cracks as I groaned in pain. That was probably a couple of my ribs. It wasn't before long Marrien put her heel on my chest, exactly where my ribs broke. I grunted, it wasn't the worst pain I've felt, but it was certainly uncomfortable.

I saw a boot swing through the window and smack Marrien dead in the face. It was the most epic thing I ever saw. Levi came through the window, and kicked my chair up to a standing position. The goons advanced on him as Levi dodged a bunch, swung him over his shoulders and landed him on the table as it snapped in half. He than twisted the finger of the second, tripped him with his left leg and kicked him unconscious. Levi moved to me, a dangerous gleam in his eye. He gently grabbed my cheek, looking at me, as his other hand gently patted my chest and he felt me grimace under his hand as he drifted over my broken ribs.

"Fuckers drugged you, didn't they? Didn't I tell you not to go back for the necklace while I got us something to eat?" He grumbled frustrated that I couldn't keep myself out of trouble.

"It was supposed to be for your birthday... It's next week." I murmured, her words still swimming around in my head. Was I really just a tool? He untied me. I still felt extremely groggy, as Levi helped me up, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come on, brat. I wasted lunch, so you're buying."

"Okay..." I managed before falling asleep again.

-Levi's POV-

_We had been walking through the markets looking at stalls. Rahi insisted mentioning something about my birthday being next week. I wondered how the hell she knew that, and she said something about our birthdays being on the same dates. We stopped at this stall with little trinkets, I noticed she was fingering the necklace I had given her as a child. Her eyes brightened, as she found a necklace similar to the one I gave her. Same emblem as well, which made me a little wary of the owner acquired it. You only get dog tags like that if you join the Survey Corps. _

_"You like what you see, pretty thing?" The owner asked. I knew that voice all too well. Marrien. She smiled politely, looking at Rahi with greedy eyes of a former rival that I remembered. Instantly, I guessed she was in danger._

_"Rahi, let's move on." I hinted, as she nodded and we both walked away. When we were far enough from the stall, I whispered to her,_

_"Don't go back there, okay brat? That's an order. I'm going to go get us something to eat, stay at the bench here." I warned, as she nodded, sitting down on the bench. I swore I wasn't gone that long... And she was gone from the bench. I dropped what I bought, and had ran as fast as I could, knowing exactly where Marrien would take her. I could had only hope she hadn't said anything to her, to let her trust in me fade... She was the only person I had left. _

I sat at the desk in the tavern we were staying at, as Rahi shifted on the bed. I had laid out the blankets on top first, knowing she'd complain about sleeping on filth. I kept thinking about how dangerous it was here, in any district that knew me as a rebel... Had I known my rebel days would've put her life at risk... I wouldn't have done any of it. Running a hand through my hair in frustration, Rahi managed to sit up on her own. Sunlight poured through the windows as she yawned, stretching and groaned about her rib cage being crushed. All of those injuries to her, were my fault, because of my past.

"You okay, brat?" I asked roughly, as she nodded quietly. There was something off about her. She seemed on edge now, as if she was trying to protect herself... Even I've seen this front in myself.

"I... I'm sorry if I'm a problem for you." She murmured. I was right. Marrien said something. Damn bitch said something to her. I got up, and sat on the bed. That defeated look in her eyes returned, she was definitely at battle with thoughts in her head.

"You're never a problem for me, Ensrahi." I murmured, reaching for her as she flinched at my touch. My fingers drifted over her hair, and down her braid. She never flinched at my hands before...I pulled the string off, and undid the braid. My fingers gently rolled through her hair, as I could feel her relax slightly underneath me. I knew she always felt more relaxed when I played with her hair when she was worried about something. I just kept these moments to myself though, shitty eyes wouldn't let me down on it if she knew I did this.

"I'm always getting into trouble though... And you're always going out of your way to help me... Don't you have work to do? I mean... I'm not that important am-" my hand covered her mouth, I could feel the tears on cheeks. Her world was falling apart in her mind, I could tell. Was I really her world?

"Rahi... Shut up." I ordered as she nodded, her mouth trembling beneath my hand. My other hand was stroking her hair. She wouldn't relax. Her body was trembling, she was afraid again. She was afraid of me again...

"You can trust me. I thought we already went through this." I murmured. Rahi simply nodded. I let her go, as she got up quickly, gathering distance between us. Her back was to the door.

_Don't go on me Rahi... I can't loose you too..._

"I don't want to be a tool Levi. I don't want to be abandoned like that Marrien. You promised me. You promised me you'd protect me. So what do I mean to you Levi? What exactly am I to you?" She demanded out of me. Rahi was trembling. Scared. Scared that the rumors were true, that I was using her for my own gain... In the past, I probably would've. But not now.

"Rahi... You're my daughter. You're the most important person in my life. I didn't pick you out of that closet just so I could use you as a tool. I kept you because... I kept you because you reminded me of how I was a kid. And I didn't want you suffering either. I kept you because you're adorable, lovable, something I could never grow to be. Ever." I finally admitted, my chest hurt, just talking about things like this. I hoped I had raised her to trust me, and one mention of my past would set her on edge like this... Rahi looked at me. I do believe I surprised her, with such fluffy, non-cold language like I normally would.

'_Levi, do you love me?' A little girl asked me, as I looked down from my work to see the seven year old I picked up a couple day ago, pulling on my cape. I picked her up, and sat her on my desk as she had her feet resting on my knees._

_'Of course I do, my little girl.' I admitted, smiling warmly for her. She smiled warmly back, and hugged me._

_'I love you too Daddy.' She murmured._

I sighed at the memory. It was my most fondest one of them all. Rahi had moved closer to me, sitting down next to me on the bed again. Eventually as time moved and we both sat there in silence, she laid her head down on my lap, her back to me. My fingers drifted through her hair again, mostly out of habit by this point. She was so small, so fragile. I felt like I was combing the hair of a glass doll. Her hair was so long. It wrapped around my waist.

"Do you want me to do your hair again?" I asked. Rahi looked up at me with big blue eyes. I guess it's been a while since I've cut it. She shook her head and smiled.

"Wait till we get home, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

Father Levi x Daughter Character

Chapter 6:

**Sorry this update took a while. It's finals week and I kinda needed to study XD I never expected my story to get this far. And I really appreciate all the readers, and views and the followers. It may not be much compared to other stories, but it really means a lot for you guys to read my work. :) Don't take this as I'm ending the series, cause I plan to have a lot more chapters than just six XD so keep on reading guys, I'll try to post chapters when I can. As always, I do not own any characters in Attack on Titan and I thought this would be a cute idea.**

_'You need a name. Don't you brat?' Levi grumbled, it had been three weeks since he brought her back to HQ. The little girl followed him around, holding onto his cape like a handle and wouldn't let go for anything. Anything... Except food. The little girl nodded, she couldn't remember what her name was anymore. It had faded when the attack in Trost had begun after her parents had been eaten. _

_'Your name will be Ensrahi Ackerman from now on.' Levi confirmed._

_'Rahi!' Rahi smiled, as Levi frowned._

_'No, it's Ensrahi.' He tried to argue, sitting down in his office with the little girl in his lap. She giggled, and swung her legs happily. Quietly watching Levi work._

_'Rahi!' Rahi chirped. Levi smiled at Rahi, though she didn't know it until she looked up at him with big innocent blue eyes. She turned around and smiled back._

'_Levi, you need to smile more.' Rahi ordered, sounding much like him when he gave orders to cadets._

_'Only when I'm around you Rahi, okay?' Levi smiled brightly, as Ensrahi opened up the book on the desk. It was about the mountains and ocean. Things beyond the wall_.

_"What's this Levi?" She asked, as she held up the book to his face._

_"It's a picture of the ocean." Levi bluntly murmured, trying to work around her._

_"What's an ocean?" Rahi asked._

_"I don't know Rahi, I've never seen one." Levi sighed. Rahi closed the book lightly._

_"Than you have to see one! Cause I wanna see one too!" Rahi smiled. _

-Ensrahi's POV-

The plains on the way to the Ehrmich District were quiet and peaceful. I knew the only reason why we had brought the 3D gear was for the trip to Trost. I was so happy we were past that town and into Wall Sina. Though, Levi hadn't relaxed yet, as if there was something more dangerous in Wall Sina than the Titans.

"So about the Military Police, are they really snobs and pussies?" I asked, breaking the silence of the ride between us. We still had about 76 KM to go anyways. Levi looked at me with distaste. Which answered part of my question. Westin's cape was folded in my bag, both of our capes were flapping in the wind, and I had left my scarf in my bag as Levi's necklace shifted on my chest.

"They're all capable cadets, all being the top ten of their cadet class. I just don't understand why the rich and filthy have to take capable warriors and put them where they're needed the least. The Survey Corps would be more powerful with at least ten of the cadets from the Military Police." Levi explained, looking at map. I could see his eyes calculating where exactly we needed to go to get to Westin's family's house... If that makes sense.

"But yes." He continued. "They are all pussies and weaklings for choosing comfort over protecting their fellow humans." I laughed at this. It wasn't too loud, but Levi agreed with me, and let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"When we get to Wall Sina, we might have some trouble getting in because of verification. You'll tell them your name, and if they find that it's false, stand by it anyways." Levi ordered, glancing at me. There was 45 KM till the wall, and I could see its looming presence on the horizon. Just barely, but it was there. There seemed to be something on Levi's mind, as we drew closer and closer to the wall.

"Verification please." One of the men ordered, as Levi simply snarled,

"Levi Ackerman, and you need verification?" He snapped, as the man at the gate stopping us shook his head.

"No, verification for her, sir." He added quickly.

"Her name is Ensrahi Ackerman. She's with me." Levi snapped, glaring at the man in frustration.

He kept looking behind him at a 'Wanted' list, and eventually I looked back too. I saw a little girl posted from her aunt and uncle saying 'Missing child: parents killed in Trost'. It looked a little like me, and made me wonder why Levi was so on edge for being in a place like this.

The man finally accepted us and the gate was opened. Some of the towns folk looked at us like Titans, and scrambled away in fear as we rode through the main part of the Ehrmich District. Were people here really that blind to what was around them? Or rather... What was outside the walls?

Levi wasn't kidding about all the people here being snobs and fat asses. Everywhere I looked were peaceful streets, and not a care in the world about Titans. People here had children who looked happy, and dogs. I wanted a dog as a little kid, before my parents were killed. I didn't realize it till the last second as I stopped before a plump rich man as he yelled at me "Watch it soldier brat!"

'_Come here brat!' A plump man yelled, as a little girl ran away in fear. She didn't want to be caught and thrown back in her room again. There were scary monsters in her room. Her cousins didn't like her either. The little girl ran back into the living room and clutched onto a woman's leg._

_'Don't make me go back in there Mommy!' She cried._

_'They touch me in funny places! I don't like it!'_

A feeling of dread suddenly swept through me as I covered my hand with my mouth, leaning forward on the horse. I felt like I wanted to puke. My hand clutched the rein tightly with as the horse reared from the man suddenly yelling at me like that and threw me off landing me on my back with the wind knocked out of me. Why did I remember that? How did I remember that... Now of all places? Levi was over me suddenly helping me up. Without a word he helped me back into the saddle of my horse as we carried on our way. Did he know? Had he already knew? I didn't know, and all I wanted to do was curl into a ball and hide... Is this how I felt as a little kid?

-Levi's POV-

It wasn't long before we reached a small house, hidden from the rest of society quietly tucked away. It reminded me of the underground house that I had found myself in as a kid, something that I was always drawn back to when going back to Trost, the same pulling probably true for Rahi as well. Dismounting, Rahi was behind me quietly following. She still seemed shaken from what ever memory resurfaced... But I wasn't too concerned about it right now, Rahi needed to learn that I couldn't always be there for her... No matter how bad I wanted to. We stood at the door, Westin's cape in hand as I knocked politely.

A fragile old woman opened the door, her silvery hair pulled into a loose bun. She looked like she hadn't had a decent nights sleep for a while.

"Is this the home of Westin?" I asked, trying to keep a less than annoyed tone... Compassionate might be the word for it.

"Yes... I'm his grandma. What. Can I do you two fine soldiers?" She asked, as I gestured fro Rahi to hand her the cape. She nodded and extended her arms to the old woman, as she shakily took it into her grasp. Rahi didn't let go at first, as the old woman unfolded it and she helped. The emblem of the Survey Corps glowed in the sunlight. She studied it carefully.

"Thank you... I don't know how you people do it, but we had nothing of Westin to remember him by... I'm sure his little brother will be happy to have this." The old woman explained as Rahi nodded, and let go of the cloth. The old woman than shut the door gently with a soft 'click'.

That's all we came here for. It made my heart heavy to do personal deliveries like this, because the reputation of the Corps proceeded us as murderers. People who died for no good reason. Thus people were wary to let us into any home, especially because of us dealing with a Titan Shifter. Yet, we found Westin in the stomach of a Variant, which meant he died trying to save someone's life. I could only wish I knew who.

"Do you want to go around the markets again, or would you prefer to go to the Scholar's Library not to far from here?" I asked Rahi, as she smiled.

"The library if you could." She suggested as I sighed. Once a reader, always a reader. I too needed to pick up a book.

"Oh and Rahi?" I asked, stopping her before she got on the horse.

"Yes Levi?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" It was from that point on, I knew something was on her mind. And once again, I saw those damned posters posted around city, looking for a long lost missing child.

The scholars library was huge. Rahi walked happily into it, our horses tied down to the post out front. I saw her leave and go directly to a non-fiction area, more likely, where history was. Ensrahi always loved history. Even in my own library at home, all I found her in was books about the outside world. About the ocean, and the mountains, ever since she begged me to go to the ocean one day, I've been fighting a little harder to see it ever since. She eventually pulled out a big map of the the walls, laying it out on the table. Rahi than dragged me over to where the map was. It seemed that she just bought this map, with her own money.

"Show me where all the Titan attacks happened in the past five years." She ordered, pulling out ink and a quill. I nodded, as I pointed my finger to Wall Maria and the first district to be attained by the Colossal Titan. She put an x where my finger was. Than I moved to Wall Rose, and the Trost district. She put an x there too. Than there was the village, near HQ, our HQ Attack, the big tree forest with the female Titan. She cleaned off the quill of black ink, and than dipped it in red. Since when did the library have red ink? No matter, Rahi looked at me again with a keen eye.

"Where did the Titan Shifters spawn?" She asked as I pointed to the Wall Maria point of the first attack, than the village, and of course when Eren first spawned. Than where the female Titan spawned again, same with the armored Titan and the colossal Titan. She marked the second appearance with a II by it, and Eren's transformation spot by HQ with an Es. Than she cleaned off the red ink. Rahi pushed me out of the way, keen eyes looking at the map, as she took a small wood panel, leaning it on the map to draw a straight dotted line from the attacks on Wall Maria and Wall Rose. Than kept going after that. The line eventually crossed into Ehrmich District, and past the Sina Wall.

"Wait, how did you-" I gaped, looking at the map.

"It just dawned on me. If the Titans keep shifting and coming this way through the walls in a straight line, than that means this place could be next, if Trost were to fall again, and the same goes for the Wall. They're trying to reach the center Levi... But what's in the center?" Rahi asked. I had no idea what was in the center of the walls.

"You could be onto something Rahi..." I looked up and patted her head, ruffling her hair. She smiled, and looked at me with brilliant blue eyes.

"You said we'd go see the ocean once we figure out where Titans came from and put a stop to it. I just want to help. That's all." Rahi sighed, as she folded up the map. We than exited the library at that point,

"Alright, back to HQ, brat. Try not to get hurt this time?" I ordered as she gave me a salute and promptly said,

"Yes Sir!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Father Levi x Daughter Character

**I think it is long time over due that you guys deserve to know what just happened when Levi and Ensrahi met. Just know that most of this chapter is Ensrahi's memory of Trost. I'll just cut to the chase and let you read. As always I do not own any of the characters in Attack on Titan and this was a cute little idea. **

-Ensrahi's POV-

Levi and I had made it to back to HQ in one piece. It was uneventful thank gods, but of course he was back to his usual self. I woke up alone, as usual, helped out Hanji. But today, I was sitting in a tree during a break while Eren was stuck in a well... Again. I had my 3D gear on and my uniform. Levi finally accepted me and swore me into the Survey Corps himself. That part I kinda didn't want to go into because when he put my cape around me and walked off, he punched Erwin in the gut, calling him a fucking bastard and warning him if I got killed, his head would be next. But, eventually, I managed to drift off to sleep.

_The city was covered in blood, as the gaping hole in the wall let in a breeze that reeked of death. A little girl quietly ran around the city with a lantern in the dead of night to avoid any Titans that might be inactive at this time. She wore nothing but the dress that her mother made her from Sina. This was just meant to be a family trip... How become she had no family left? What god forsaken her for this lifeless fate? The little girl's thoughts were always like this as she wandered through the dead of night. The little girl began to hurry, sun rise would be soon. In her dress folds were enough food to last the day, even though the dress was three sizes too big for her now, had it been three weeks since Trost was broken into._

_Running back to the closet she called home, the little girl closed the door. There was a single beam of light, letting her know what time it was constantly. But that was all the solace she had in this tiny box of safe haven. The little girl could hear the pounding, the moaning and groaning, the scratching and yelling as they were being eaten as well. The little girl only had this for comfort to know she wasn't the only one alive. She took a piece of while chalk as she drew dashes on the wall. One for the number of days, another for the number of screams. Knowing how many people were killed while she sat there. The little girl pulled out from her stash a piece of bread as she slowly nibbled it. Feeling full, she than curled in away from the door and the light to fall asleep for the day. Still feeling the Titans walk by like a heart beat._

_Waking up hours later, she than ate another piece of bread. Not much. There was barely any light left, and it was twilight. There were softer steps now, as the roaring and slamming seemed to have stopped. It sounded like boots. The little girl sat up slowly, as she than gave out a small sneeze. The steps froze than the closet was suddenly opened. The little girl gave a terrified scream as a strong pale hand pulled her out of the closet. She was crying out in fear, in sadness, the poor thing was terrified out of her wits. The little girl pounded on the hand that held her by the dress till a voice snapped,_

_"Shut up brat!" _

_The little girl opened her eyes to be met with piercing blue ones. Tears were steaming down her cheeks as she realized her hands were thin and bony and did nothing to the strong hand that held her up by the collar of her dress. She hiccuped once, as the strong figure sighed in annoyance._

_"Hey Hanji! I found one." He called, as a pair of glowing eyes peered from around the corner. She eventually took off her goggles as the woman scanned the little girl with a quick eye._

_"Poor thing... Out here all this time by herself." The woman named Hanji murmured, and than snatched her out of the strong man's grasp and set her gently on the floor. The little girl scampered back into the closet, shutting the door again. Sobs could be heard, along with the lines "I don't want to die..." Murmured over and over again. Hanji walked over to the little girl's closet._

_"Hey, all the Titans are dead. You're safe little girl." She tried to reassure opening the closet a little more gentler than the strong man did. But he did stand guard at the window that had many blood spatters on it. From what Hanji could observe, she had a lantern, a box of matches and very little food. She had raven hair that went all the to the floor as the little girl stood terrified in the corner of her closet. Blue eyes were dull, and scared, her body was so malnourished her bones were probably easy to break by just the grip of a Titan alone. There were marks on the wall. One signifying how long she had been in this tiny space._

_"Hey shortie, this kid's been in here for over a month." Hanji commented as the strong man 'shortie' (though the little girl didn't know exactly why he was called 'Shortie' he was fairly tall form her point of view.) gave a small glance to the dark closet. It was in the middle of town, one of the nearer buildings to the gap in the wall. She survived longer than a cadet would in the field just by staying in a closet out of sight. This little girl had intuition, smarts, a good sense of survival... And no family. The little girl closed the door again. Hanji couldn't fix this._

_The strong man ripped open the door as the little girl cried "Don't hurt me!"_

_"What are you doing her punk?" The strong man asked as he picked up the girl like a cat by the collar. She squirmed, fighting against him. He too noticed how light she was, and the dead look in her eyes. _

_"No ones coming back! They're all dead!" She screamed, violently trying to get away from the strong man's grasp._

_"Shortie! You're scaring the kid!" Hanji warned. The strong man eventually ignored the little girl's protests as he slung the girl over his shoulder. He could feel her pounding into his back with her tiny weak fists._

_"Hey! Knock it off punk if you want to live!" He snapped as the little girl ceased her struggled and walked out of the building. The sunlight blinded her, and she was terrified, Titans moved around during the day._

_"Won't Titans eat us out the day Mister?" The little girl asked as the strong man out the kid down on the floor, trusting her lightly that she wouldn't run away. Her eyes were dilated too much, the sunlight was hurting her. The strong man knelt down to her size, and draped his cape around her, pulling the hood over her face so that way she got some sun light, but enough to not blind the poor girl. _

_"They will brat, but not with me around. You'll be safe with me around." The strong man pointed out as he_ _got up and began to walk back to the safe-point nearby set up by the Wall Regiment. The little girl hugged the coat, the smell was comforting, and the warmth was welcome. It lightly dusted the floor like a long cloak on the little girl. But she held it up slightly, as to not get any blood or dirt on the cape. The strong man noticed this._

_"Hey brat, do you like to clean?" The man asked, the little girl's head looked up lightly, meeting the gaze of blue eyes once more._

_"Can I have a bath? I hate being dirty... Especially after now that you saved me mister." The little girl stated lightly. The strong man's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, as he picked up the little girl and carried him on his shoulders happily._

_"Well of course you can have a bath! I will be sure that you are extra clean okay brat?"_

_"Okay mister. Thank you!" The little girl smiled, her hands resting on the strong man's head._

I woke up to someone pulling my cape, I turned around to see who it was on the ground as suddenly tears fell from my eyes and onto Eren's face as he looked up at me with somber ones. He wiped them off of his face, and brushed mine lightly, as if not surprised by the reaction. His hands were bloody and bitten as they were wrapped in gauze.

"You okay Ackerman?" Eren asked, as he eventually climbed up into the tree. I nodded, wiping my eyes. That was such a vivid dream. I never realized that was Levi till now. I only knew that man as ''mister" over the years.

"Yeah... I'm okay." I sighed, and yawned, I hadn't realized how tired I was till now. Eren laughed at me, as I elbowed him, causing to wobble and yelp as he fell off the tree. I laughed at him as Hanji came up and tackled the poor boy. Oh I think I just fed him to the shark.

"Eren! Come on we're ready for the next test!" She smiled and dragged him away. There were bickering before a certain short Corporal kicked Eren in the way of Hanji, and walked up to me as he leaned under neath the tree.

"Hey Levi?" I asked dangling upside down from the tree happily as Levi looked up to me.

"What are you doing? You look ridiculous." He sighed as my long hair dangled around his head, Levi brushed it aside.

"Can you give me a bath tonight? And cut my hair? You said you'd cut my hair when-"

"Yes I know what I said brat. Why would you want me to give you a bath? You're a growing woman for gods sake." Levi groaned, as he kept trying to get my hair out of his face.

"Well... I dunno. Just this last time. I promise." I begged a little as Levi groaned.

"Fine tonight. Last time. I'll cut your hair than too, but. Last time!" Levi snapped as I smiled.

"Thanks Levi!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Father Levi x Daughter Character

**Alright, this is where the real action will finally begin (or at least something leading into something bigger... Not going to spoil it for you guys). This won't be to the actual time line of the Attack on Titan series, but since this is my idea, I kinda get to play around right? I hope you guys like the twist on the series. As always, I don't own Attack on Titan, and this was just a cute idea.**

_Levi sat on the bed, watching as Rahi slept with his cape around her like a giant blanket. Her body was tiny, and easily breakable, as a seven year old should be. Rahi had only been here for nearly ten months, and Levi felt a connection to the brat. A connection that shouldn't be there. His hand drifted through her raven hair as she sighed contently in her sleep, as Levi bent over and nuzzled her forehead with his nose._

_"I love you brat... I can't believe you made me fall for you... I'll protect you always Rahi. I promise."_

-Levi's POV-

Seven hours. Seven hours till Rahi's first exploration out into the walls past ground held down by the Survey Corps. Seven hours till we tried to reach the Titan Brat's basement for the secrets about the Titans that he claimed his father knew about. I was grumbling and shuffling through work, signing papers when Hanji burst through the door with a happy walk in her already bouncy step.

"Guess what shortie?" She asked, leaning on my work as I was forced to sit up in frustration. She nearly made me mis-sign one of my papers, damn annoying scientist.

"What Shitty Glasses...?" I grumbled trying to delicately pull the last minute preparations out from under her elbows. She slapped my back.

"Your daughter is going to be with me in my squad!" Hanji explained lightly as it gave me some relief. But only some. With Hanji watching Rahi closely, it gave me some comfort, but with Hanji, Rahi would be the closest to the Titans... unlike me. That thought unsettled me for this mission highly.

"We're going outside the walls. It's been two years since after the female Titan. We didn't get far." I stated as I managed to get some of my work out from under her elbow. Some of them were death letters, others were leave requests. Most were wagers to secure the fact that the death was because of their will to protect Humanity. Not to die on the behalf of the Survey Corps. It was depressing work... If only Rahi would bring me tea. But she too, had things to learn about the formation. She was truly a recruit now... And we seemed to drifted farther and farther apart over the weeks. Rahi stopped sleeping in my room and began to sleep in the barracks, she treated me more like a superior, rather than a father... We haven't spoken like daughter and father ever since I cut her hair. It was beautiful on her, her hair was down to her shoulders and lately she'd been putting it up in a pony tail.

"Heeeeeey Shortie! You paying attention?" Hanji waved her hands in front of my face as I slapped her away.

"What is it?" I growled, slapping her hands away. She sighed, sitting on the desk. That's my work you shitty scientist!

"You're concerned. I've never seen you so worried before... Nor so lonely." Hanji looked at me with concern of her own, as I looked away and gave a small 'Tch'. I couldn't feel lonely. I wouldn't feel lonely.

"I don't feel such a thing. Lonelyness isn't something I feel." I murmured as Hanji sighed. The door opened with a slight creek as a familiar face poked through. But it wasn't the one I wanted to see. Eren had a small silver tray, with tea on it.

"Where's Rahi?" I asked as Eren set down the tray, pouring the tea and giving me a cup. It was earl grey... It tasted like Rahi made it.

"Rahi got called into Erwin's office on the way over. She wanted me to give you your tea before it got cold." Eren explained, saluting and than walked off. It made me wonder why exactly Rahi was being called. I'd have to ask her later... Hanji got off of the desk and stretched, pulling her goggles on as they shined in the sunlight.

"Alright shortie, I'm going back to work. Don't get too caught up in your thoughts!" Hanji teased as she dodged a flying assailant from my desk. It landed with a solid thunk. I looked at the sun. Five more hours... Five hours...

-Ensrahi's POV-

"Ensrahi, I want you to meet Commander Darius Zackly of the Military Police." Erwin pointed to a man who was tall and lanky. I didn't like what I saw about him. Plus Levi told me to stay away from Military Police at all costs. Zackly stuck out his hand for me to shake, as I took it politely.

"How old are you Ensrahi?" The commander asked,

"Thirteen sir, just recently." I stated. He seemed confused, as to why such a young person would be in the Survey Corps and not Boot Camp of all things.

"Why are you in the Survey Corps?" Zackly questioned again.

I was tempted to say Levi, but instead I noted, "I grew up around the Corps sir. It's my family."

"But who's been taking care of you all this time?"

"Levi Ackerman sir." I finally admitted. The commander took note of this. In his hands was a little girl lost poster.

"Well, Erwin, I can't deny that she's the missing child... But I can't deny that prying her away from Levi is the smartest thing to do either." Zackly and Erwin laughed, saying something about how true it was. What my mind was on was the fact that I was a missing child?

"But you know I can't deny the rich their rightful child..." Zackly murmured lowly. Erwin glared at the man, as I started taking steps to the door slowly.

"Well you're going to have to. Because she is officially under my care, signed by both myself and Levi." Erwin denied him. Zackly began to get a little huffy. I didn't notice their arguments as I ran out the door, and straight to Levi's office. I was about to open the door, before I stopped... My hand was trembling. It made me wonder how Levi would react to the news, of that there's family wanting to claim me in Sina. But... For years, Levi considered me his daughter. Even took me out to the town markets on his birthday... Which was also mine. The day I turned thirteen, he also turned 33. Or something like that, Levi never actually told me his age.

I was lost in thought I didn't realize the door had opened to a grumpy looking Levi. I went to go give a startled salute, before he gripped my hand and looked me over. He actually reached behind me and pulled out the leather tie in my hair, letting it flow around my shoulders. It had been over a couple weeks since we had time to do this type of thing. Levi sighed contently, just staring at me before his cold steel eyes returned, and he walked past me to the mess hall... carrying an empty tray of a tea cup and pot. Before a bell ringed in the court yard, two hours before leaving.

It was at this point when I began to walk back to the storage room to do repairs on my 3D gear. Opening the door, I walked to the left between the racks, before I heard a voice...

"Make sure you put this on Levi's tank. It will erode through the metal, and cause his gas tank to malfunction. We need that girl. At any cost."

It was Zackly's voice. He was talking to more of his military police people who came for the day. The police cadet gave a half-hearted salute, than carried on his way. I hid in the darkness, trying to follow the cadet to Levi's 3D gear. He put a dash of this yellow powder near the base of the tank and than twisted it back in... Another bell. One hour. People started to rush in the storage room, and I was going to go fix what that cadet had done but Hanji sprang out of the nowhere.

"Hey shortie! You're in my squad! Let's go!" She chirped as she dragged me along, all the while I was looking back at the sabotaged 3D gear my dad was going to use. I tried to pull back, but Hanji seemed resistant as Levi came by and put his gear on. No! Levi! The room was too busy, even if I tried to call his name, he wouldn't hear me. Hanji dragged me out of the storage room before I could do anything.

"Hanji! We need to go back!" I cried, trying to pull against her grip. Hanji seemed dead serious.

"Listen Rahi. Your father asked me to keep you safe. And that's what I'm going to do. Even if it breaks a couple rules." Hanji explained as we stopped by Levi's room. What were we doing here? Hanji opened the door, obviously something on her mind.

She pushed me in and locked the door from the outside before I could get out. I was banging on the door loudly.

"Hanji!" I cried. I could hear her leaving quickly.

"Hanji you can't do this! Levi's in danger!" I yelled pulling on the door. It wasn't going to budge any time soon. My hands banged on the door till I could see them becoming raw. Than I heard what I dreaded most.

The last bell. They were leaving.

I winced, my head against the door, my breath heavy from yelling as I heard familiar creaking of the gates and familiar hooves moving out... My hands clenched, the thought of Levi dying because of a bad tank just brought tears to my eyes, and I was the only one who knew it... I stood there, the light changing from morning to noon quickly as I stood there at the door, thinking of something. They were two hours ahead of me... The only way I could get there was if I was on a Titan. Than something popped in my head. It was a crazy idea, and probably wouldn't work. But I had to try.

I took a deep breath and took a couple steps back as I went at full speed to the door. The lock broke as I ran to where the variant Titan was being kept in the court yard. What I did first was I shot my hooks into the titan's eyes. It roared in pain as it thrashed, and I ran around to get onto its back, and secured the hooks into its eyes tightly. It didn't enjoy the pain, but I pulled left as the head went left. I pulled right as the head went right. My confidence was building. I than took my swords and cut the bonds as it lunged forward and began crawling on all fours.

"Alright Darias! Prove Hanji right and show me how well I can train you!" I bellowed, as the Titan ran to the front gate with my guidance and burst through the gate to the outside world. I could see the trail that the team left behind. I stood on the nape of the neck to guide the Titan.

Hold on Levi. I'm on my way!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Father Levi x Daughter Character

**I left you guys at a cliff hanger, I'm really sorry about that XD Just gotta add some action you know! Anyways, I'm thinking about ending the story here soon. About four chapters (or even the next chapter after this one... It depends.) if you guys have any ideas on what I should write next, please let me know in the reviews! But as always, I do not own anything from Attack on Titan, and I thought this would be a cute idea.**

_'Hey Levi?' Rahi asked as Levi looked up from his work to see a small head poke on the top of his desk. Her blue eyes blinked innocently at him. Levi sighed._

'_Yes little brat?'_

_'I love you.'_

_Levi blinked. That was the first time she ever said that to him in three years since they've known each other. _

_'Why are you saying something so stupid Rahi?' Levi grunted, going back to his work._

_'Because you say it to me in my dreams.'_

_'I thought you had nightmares brat, not dreams.' Levi murmured, Rahi shook her head._

_'I have dreams. They're only dreams if you're alive in them.'_

_'Wait, I die?' Levi asked, leaning forward to look at Rahi, who's eyes were watery._

_'All the time... It's my worst fear next to thunder.'_

-Levi's POV-

Hanji came over to me before the mission began.

"She's locked in your room. Rahi will be safe there." Hanji told me, as I nodded in acceptance. It was good she was out of the way. I could focus without worrying about her.

The last bell rang.

I watched the gates open. Eren was next to me, sitting on his horse nervously. My team, including Mikasa, sat nervously as well. I could hear Erwin yell for us to move out, very few cadets were left behind... Rahi being one of them.

'What if I don't come back to her?'

The thought plagued my mind, as our horses lurched off into Titan filled territory. The jolt snapped me out of the thought, silence and the thunder of the horses filled my ears. I don't think Rahi noticed, but I switched our capes this morning... Just for good luck.

It wasn't long when we first got out there (about two hours into the journey) before green flares were shot. Erwin pointed us left, than right, it was effective. Till suddenly, red and black flares came from behind us on both sides. I could hear Erwin curse, before suddenly more black flares shot up and I could hear anguished cries. Than a blue flare shot up randomly in the back. But than a Variant slid from the back of the group and crashed into a team nearby. I went to go shoot one of my hooks, as I began to smell smoke upon near fire. Looking down at one of my gas tanks, my 3D gear was smoking. Crap! I barely got off the gear and tossed it behind me before it exploded with a loud bang. Damn, I was screwed... My horse was getting tired and that blue flare was coming my way and getting closer quicker. Erwin wanted us to turn back, so soon we'd be doubling back to get to HQ.

"Levi!"

Next to me, a running Varient, chewed up, beaten and battered. Than guiding the damned thing with hooks in its eyes, was Rahi. The damned devilish stupid girl was riding a fucking Titan.

A blue flare was shot up by a nearby cadet. As it dawned to me this is what that was coming closer. What I wanted to know was how Rahi managed to get out of my room.

"R-Rahi?! What the fuck are you doing?!" I gaped. Never seen that one before in my lifetime for sure...

"Your 3D gear! I brought you an extra set!" She yelled over the thundering noise as she let go of the Varient and jumped on the back of my horse. The Varient crashed and tumbled on its own feet, rolling and damaging other variants behind it.

We were riding into an abandoned village by this point, the formation had been scattered. Rahi unbuckled her own 3D gear and gave it to me as she swung forward in front of me, taking the reins.

"Quickly! We both know we're screwed if you don't have 3D gear!" She ordered me, as I glared at her. She wasn't even supposed to be here, Rahi wasn't supposed to even be on the field.

"But you'll be defenseless!" I snarled as Rahi looked back at me with a cold dead hard glare, very much like how I've done mine.

"Get the fucking gear on Levi. Stop being a pansy." She ordered as I glared back.

"...fine you asshole." I returned.

The 3D gear was a little tight, but it would have to do for now. Than, a Varient came around the corner, it ran on its hands and jumped with its feet. It stopped in front of the horse, as it stopped with its front hooves... Rahi shot forward as I grabbed her right hand. The Titans mouth opened as I shot one the hooks into a nearby building. The gas blew out of the back, as we shot to the side as the titan's mouth closed. Rahi and I landed on the roof, just barely out of reach of the Titans.

I thought we were safe... Until Rahi screamed out in pain.

I looked down at her, she had curled in agony as blood sprayed her body, Rahi's entire left arm was missing... The Titan are it as we went to the roof, and all I could think about was how she was bleeding out. Instantly, I took off my cape, and tore it into strips and tightly bound the wound. I took into account that Rahi was extremely pale and whistled for my horse. He nicked and came to the building as I grabbed Rahi and jumped onto my horse as I kicked him roughly. He got the message and took off at a full gallop. HQ was about two hours away... I could only hope that Rahi wouldn't bleed out in that time. Her blood dripped through the makeshift bandages as Titans were following the trial of blood left behind. Hanji's squad appeared from another corner of the town.

"Keep them off of me! Rahi was bitten!" I ordered as Hanji nodded and he squad took off to stop them. They were just Titans... At least. No variants as far as I could see... Shit! We weren't moving fast enough... Shit.

Most of the group had recovered, thanks to the messengers and had gathered back in the formation. Erwin and Eren were next to me, most of my team was gone. Mikasa was helping new recruits, as Eren looked worse for wear.

"There was an increase of varients! We can't move further!" Eren repeated and glanced down at Rahi, his face whitening.

"Is she going to be okay?!" He yelled over the wind. I looked down at her... Rahi was cradled in my arms, her one right hand clutching her wound. She was panting and sweaty... She was going into shock... Rahi didn't have much time. We were still an hour from HQ... If we could get a Titan maybe it would turn into ten minutes. But Rahi was the only one who knew how to ride Titans.

"Brat! How well can you control your Titan?!" I asked quickly as Eren gulped.

"Still a little shaky... Why?" He asked back as I drew closer to him.

"Take Rahi! Get her to the infirmary. You kill her, I'll kill you." I ordered, stopping. Eren stopped with me, as the rest of the formation ran by. Titans were running towards us quickly, we didn't have much time for this. Eren gulped nervously as he got off his horse, and slapped her rear as she whinnied and took off.

"Keep a good goal in mind. Something other than killing Titans." I ordered as Eren nodded, holding up his hand.

"If you do this... I'll have to teach you something about Titans later." I offered, as Eren beamed a little. I guess it was just the same as complimenting him or... Thanking him. Eren bit his hand, as I held onto Rahi as a blinding light and a gust of hot wind went through area. Soon, a five meter Titan stood in front of us. He huffed as he knelt down and gently picked up Rahi out of my arms... I've never seen Eren in so much control. He held her in his hand and than took off running to HQ. I sent up a blue flare. Soon, others responded. My horse nudged my shoulder as I watched the Titan run away...

I got back on my horse and began to ride back to HQ.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Father Levi x Daughter Character

Alright guys... This is it. The last chapter between Ensrahi and Levi. I'm sorry it took so long, I've just had been so busy with school that I wrote the chapter down in my note book but haven't found the time to transfer it over... Also, after this, I'm doing a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic (and will most likely return to my beloved Levi soon in another fanfic I'm gonna start to try and write two stories from now on), so check that out when you can! But back on track, I imagine many of my readers were mad at me for that last chapter. But don't worry. So for the last time, I don't own any characters on Attack on Titan, and I thought this would be a cute idea... Enjoy :)

_'Happy birthday Levi!' Rahi smilied early in the morning as she poked at a sleeping figure's face. He groaned, and turned away from her._

_'Go away brat.' He groaned. Rahi than laid across him, her stomach meeting her side as she met face to face with her father._

_'If you get up, I'll make you some tea.' She offered as Levi peeked at her. Rahi was fairly light for a twelve year old._

_'Black or Grey right?' He murmured as Rahi smiled._

_'Well no duh. I'll even shift the tea so no leaves are at the bottom.' Rahi smiled. Levi sighed in defeat, the offer was just too hard to turn down. He shoved Rahi off, as. He was about to get his uniform on, before Rahi stopped him._

_'I already talked toErwin. You have the day off.' She explained. Levi growled in frustration as he put on a blank button down flannel shirt, brown pants and boots. He wasn't wearing his normal caveat. Rahi wore the same thing except with black pants. Levi ran his hand through his hair, fixing it lightly. _

_'Alright little runt. Make me my tea.' Levi ordered as Rahi opened the door for him as Levi strolled out of the room, a small smirk on his face. Rahi closed the door as she was soon behind Levi._

_'What do you want to do Levi?' Rahi asked, Levi began to think. There was something he felt like he forgetting... Something important. _

_'Rahi, what aren't you telling me?' Levi asked roughly, as Rahi didn't seemed phased. _

_'What are you talking about?' She asked back, smoothly trying to avoid the subject. Levi looked back at her to see a down cast look on her eyes. He than knew he was forgetting something on this date specifically. He had a hunch of what it could've been. _

_'Rahi, when is your birthday?' Levi lowered his voice, Rahi frowned, looking down at the ground nervously._

'..._it's today too.' She finally admitted. Rahi yelped as Levi's hand yanked up her hair making her look at him. He let go, smacking the back of Rahi's head as she held it. _

_'God damnit it child. I thought I was going to take you to the Trost markets again.' Levi frustratedly held the bridge of his nose. Of course she would let him purposely forget. Rahi just never thought of herself for once._

_'It's okay Levi. I just want to spend it with you.' Rahi smiled as Levi wanted her to get that stupid grin off her face and have her really thought of what she wanted to do. This was probably the first time she ever admitted her birthday was on his date, knowingly lying to him that it was the day afterwards all these years... It made him feel like a dumbass. Levi stopped in front of the mess hall doors. Here already..._

_'After my tea, we'll get Eren to shift and drop us off in town. I'll get you something there okay brat?' He suggested forcefully. Rahi knew she had no way to argue out of this one._

_'You have that much faith in his shifter?' _

'_I have to. Or else I'll be out of a job.'_

_'If you had to, would you trust him with my life?'_

_'If I had to... Than yes. Otherwise no. So stop asking me stupid questions and make me some damn good tea.' Levi ordered and opened the door to the mess hall._

-Ensrahi's POV-

Pain laced through my entire body, as I could barely focus on what was happening around me. It all just happened so fast, I didn't know what to make of it until I could feel myself in a titan's hand. It must've been Eren's shifter, otherwise Levi wouldn't have let me go so easily. But eventually, I fell unconscious as time moved around me.

My dreams showed me something else entirely.

Once, I found myself in Levi's room, the short man on the bed with my uniform in hand. The room was dusty, and unkept. Levi was grieving over me... It killed me on the inside to see him in such a state. Hanji was opening the door, as it began to rain outside. Levi looked up to see who it was, acknowledged her presence before going back to stare at the ceiling.

"Levi... You've been in here for a week." Hanji murmured, sitting on the bed. A week? He had let the room become this messy in a week?

"I don't give a fuck shitty glasses... I just need to fucking think." Levi growled, I've never heard him swear this much... Did he care about me that dearly? How much did I mean to him exactly...? I noticed there was alcohol bottles of scotch littered around the bed. I hated seeing such a great person... My father... Fall so hard.

"Had we known she would have died because of shock... You would have taken her place, and you both would be dead..." Hanji tried to explain. Levi snarled at her.

"At least I'd get. To see her and tell her how much of a fuck up I am!"

"Levi! It wasn't your fault!" Hanji tried again.

"Yeah, blame the Titans... I just wasn't fast enough to fucking save her..."

'Levi...' My thoughts drifted off. 'It wasn't your fault...

Soon enough, sunshine bore through my eyes. It stung, as my left chest area hurt massively, I didn't want to move either. There was the infirmary sign, there was also a hole in hall... What exactly happened?

I could see other injured, I not being the only one. I went to go sit up but only found weight in my right... I looked down. My entire joint of my left limb was gone. My chest was covered in bandages as the sight of this caused my breath to hitch, as I found myself having trouble breathing.

"Calm down! You're going to make yourself worse. Slow your breathing. Inhale." Eren was suddenly next to me as I felt my throat lessen little by little. My joint was gone, and I still felt like it should be there. Something should be there... It caused me to tremble at the thought, and the reality I was missing something vitally important to my survival in this world. I realized I was wearing the cream long sleeved shirt that Eren normally wore. He was in fact shirtless right next to me. My uniform I could see was thrown in the clothing bin not too far away. His coat was draped around my shoulders. I could also gather that a cape was torn into makeshift bandages as I could see those in the trash bin nearby.

"W-where... Are we?" I managed to ask in a shaky voice,

"HQ. Infirmary. Don't move too fast Ensrahi, you can't afford to yet." Eren warned heavily. I turned my body around to sit across from him, seeing my light reflection in his eyes. I was worse for wear, as I could see the circles under my eyes.

"Where's Levi?" I asked. Was he okay? Did he manage to make it out with my 3D okay? I'd better get him a new one... My thoughts carried on like this as Eren eventually took my head and made me look up at him.

"He's coming. They're about thirty minutes out."

I finally understood. Eren had shifted to get me here. I could only wonder what Levi was going through...

"Rahi stop thinking about Levi. Think about yourself for once. You're missing a limb. You can't be a cadet anymore. I won't let you, and no doubt Levi won't let you..." Eren explained, as I sat there with a blank look on my face. That's right... All I could do at this point was read and... Nothing. Laying back on the bed, I stared at the ceiling my vision blurring till I could feel something wet roll down my cheeks. The nurses eventually made Eren leave, I being alone in this bed. The sun was shining happily, and everything seemed so happy, but there was this pain in my chest that wouldn't go away. It just made me want to lay there, defeated... Of course, after a while, I drifted off to sleep. I felt like I was forgetting something... Something important.

-Levi's POV-

First thing I did when I got through the gates was bolt to the infirmary running as fast as my damn short legs could carry me. I rounded the corner to see the nurses crowding around Rahi, taking off her bandages carefully, blood on them and blood pouring out of the wound. I stood there at the doorway, not daring to move. I watched them work as they stretched out the skin, and pulled it over the joint, closing it with stitching and staples for what we had to work with. Buy the end of everything, most of the nurses sighed with relief as they managed to keep her stable. It was hard to believe she was a twelve year old... With this much pain in her life.

I walked over to her stiffly, Rahi was out cold. Pulling up a chair, I sat vigil next to her... I closed my eyes knowing I could finally relax with knowing that she might be okay when I woke up.

_'Oi. Time to go to bed Ensrahi.' Levi growled as Rahi shook her head, trying to reach one of his books on the top shelf. Levi sighed in frustration as he got up from his desk in the room, and pointed to a book. _

_'Is this the one you want?' He asked as Ensrahi nodded happily. She had been fascinated by something he wrote in daily. It was a book of memories that she kept reading over and over again. Levi once found writing her own feelings in the journal and using long complicated words for an eight year old. Like she should have been, for he had been teaching her at this point how to write properly._

_'Daddy...? When will you let me read this fully?' Rahi asked, sitting on the bed as Levi pulled her on his lap._

_'When you remember what happened before Trost... The shock caused you to have memory loss.' Levi murmured, he hadn't been writing in it as much as he should have._

_'I don't get it daddy... Why would I have that short memory loss thingy?' Rahi asked looking up._

_'Something happened to you while you were in Trost...that's why you can't remember who your parents were. That's why you can't remember your name... Or most of the things we do together...' Levi explained_ _solemnly. He hugged Ensrahi close to him._

_'It just means I have to protect you closer...'_

_'But what if I want to go? To the outside world?' She asked, looking up at Levi with innocent blue eyes._

_'I'll let you go... But if you get hurt. I'll keep you here until I can take you out there without you losing your memory.' Levi explained. Rahi smiled happily going back to her book._

_'Why do I lose my memory Daddy?' Rahi asked, it pained his heart every time she called him that. _

_'It only happens when something traumatic happens to you. Like Trost.' Levi explained again._

_'Come on child... Let's go to bed now.' _

_'Okay Daddy...'_

I woke up to a gentle hand pulling on my jacket. I didn't know why I dreamt of that memory... But it hurt my heart. It reminded me of why I was so worried about this event happening to her. Rahi lost her memories when something shocked her. It was like her brain couldn't handle her being so traumatized it kept her safe by blocking her from memories of past.

"...Where am I?"

A scared voice asked as I felt my entire being sink. I looked down to see Rahi scared like the day I found her. She had that hazed look in her eyes again. I knew than at that moment that her memories had reset. That she was back to that scared little girl again... But at least this time, I could keep her safe. It was twilight at this point, as little sunshine bore through the infirmary. It wasn't something that could be helped... I had to accept this. I had to accept her. That the Rahi I loved was in front of me... I just had to help her remember again.

"You're in the infirmary brat." I grumbled, as my hand held hers gently.

"Oh..." She murmured. She wouldn't let on that she couldn't remember who she was.

"You're my daughter. Your name is Ensrahi Ackerman. And you love to read." I pointed out, as she looked up to me.

"Really? Okay..." Rahi sighed in relief. I took out a book from my bag I brought from my saddle from when I ran here.

"Here brat. Might as well start reading." I handed her a black leather notebook. She sat up shakily with her one arm. Propped up against the head board, she opened up the first page.

_'The Corporal's Daughter'_

_Day One:_

_I found this little girl in Trost today... Rumor was that there was a little girl who lived in Trost for weeks... _


End file.
